Rayearth 3: The Alternate Universe
by Daine Yuy
Summary: An alternate to my Rayearth 3. When a mysterious plauge wipes out all the adults, the Magic Knights are forced to flee with their siblings to Cephiro. It's going to have some violence and it's gonna be kinda dark. You don't need to read Rayearth 3 to unde
1. Default Chapter

Hi ya'll! This is an alternate universe story. It takes place at the end of Magic Knight Rayearth 2. You don't have to read my other Rayearth story to understand this one. This one might be a little darker, so just watch out. I'll also work on Rayearth 3, and please review.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 0: Prologue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The entity floated. Just floated. It had floated until the beginning of time, and would have floated for the rest of eternity, but there was a voice. 'You are free' it said, resonating throughout the entity. A thought came the entity. It had not floated for all time. One it had traveled, the entity was sure. It was used to moving and . . . doing what? The entity could not remember, that part of it's existence, had vanished. It moved, following the voice. It came upon a place, a world, part of it called and started looking for those it preferred.  
In Cephiro castle, Master Mage Clef looked up from the ancient text he was translating and shivered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that's it. And don't start yelling. There's more to come.   
-Daine  



	2. Chapter One: A Sorrowful Departure

Hi! Here's the next chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1: A Sorrowful Departure~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The entity moved, already, it had found a few it preferred. It had read the few minds of those it had taken. Humans, these creatures called themselves. They thought it with a strange feeling of pride. It glided into a 'house' as they called the strange buildings and found a group of them together. A man. Nice and grown, the entity left a bit of itself behind, as it had before. A woman. Also nice and grown, the entity left a bit of itself behind to grow within her. A man-boy, almost all grown, so the entity chose to leave a bit of itself in him as well. Two other man-boys, but not as grown as the other one. The entity shook itself with disgust. It could not leave a bit of itself in young ones, ones who were not all grown. It found a woman-girl, who was reeking of power. She smelled and felt of flames, and she radiated of the power that the entity had felt before it had gone into that void that it used to float in. It would leave her, because she was still young.  
  
"Hikaru?" Hikaru Shidou looked up in shock, picking up the chopsticks she had dropped. Her mother was the one who had called her name and the rest of her family looked at her with concern. "Is there anything wrong, my daughter?" asked Akane Shidou. "No mother, there is nothing wrong." Replied Hikaru. She felt guilty, lying to her mother like that, but what she had felt was evil, slowly creeping through her family. She had felt it touch her and then recoil. 'Must be because I'm a Magic Knight' she thought, eating her rice. 'I'll talk it over with Umi and Fuu tomorrow.' She finished her rice and thought nothing more of the evil, dark presence she had felt.  
  
The entity left, and later, found another house. It went inside, to find two ripe for the taking, a man and a woman. There was another woman-girl, with a power also radiating from her. She smelled almost of the same power as the other woman-girl, but hers was of water. And something else, a power had almost marked her as belonging to the owner. The entity knew this power from an individual, it knew that. But from where?  
  
Umi Ryuuzaki looked up from her English homework and shivered. There was an undeniable presence here, and it felt . . . wrong. 'Clef' she thought 'please be alright'. And then she continued with her homework.  
  
Night descended onto the place the entity was. It didn't care. It has always liked the night better. That surprised it. It hadn't known that it had had a preference. It floated and found others. And then it found another house with a woman-girl that smelled of power. There were three others with her. A woman, a man and another woman-girl. It left itself in the woman and man. But it left the other two alone. The first because she was just a tad young, and the other because that power made it feel uneasy.  
  
In her room, Fuu woke up with a scream. "Ferio" she whispered, "Ferio, I need you." She was frightened because she felt something evil in her home. She closed her eyes, and fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
In her room, a young woman awoke with a scream. "Cephiro!" she yelled, "Haven in Cephiro!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three Weeks Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Keep away!" yelled Hikaru. She brandished her short kendo sword against former classmates as they tried to take what supplies she and her brothers had and then kill them. Only her mother was alive now, and was dying from the strange disease that had struck all adults around the world. "Get back! Why are you doing this?" "Shut up!" Yelled one of them, "We have to do what we have to so that we can live!" "Can you call it living?" challenged her brother Totaru, "can you call it living, knowing that you killed to have it?" The mob said nothing, only charged. The four siblings attacked in kind, doing a lot of damage. After the attack ended, Hikaru sat down and thought for a minute. "Elder brothers," she said, "I've reached a decision. I'm going to take you to a place where there will be no more raiders like this. It will mean leaving Japan and going into a strange, new world, but I cannot keep on doing this. I have been planning this with two other friends of mine and I know that they would not mind having you. What do you say? Because I'm going no matter what." As her brothers stared at her in shock, her eldest brother Totaru, spoke, "Very well Hikaru, I trust your judgment. There is nothing for us here. We must leave. But to where?" Hikaru smiled at her bother's obvious confusion. "Don't worry, Totaru. I have the travel plans all worked out. Now, we have to join up with the others. Come on!" she dashed off, with her brothers trailing behind. In a few minutes, they reached a more fashionable part of Tokyo. Waiting outside in the open, were three girls. One had short blonde hair and glasses, who looked about Hikaru's age. The second had long brown hair with two small braids in it. The third had pale violet hair, and blank gray eyes. "Hi Fuu." Said Hikaru quietly. "I'm guessing that she's your sister." She said, pointing to the brown-haired girl. "Yes," said Fuu softly, "this is my sister Cuu. And who are they?" she asked, pointing towards Hikaru's brothers. "Fuu, Cuu, these are my three brothers Totaru, Masonaru and Kakeru." All of them bowed. "It is very nice to meet you." Said Fuu, "Hikaru has told me much about you." "Umm Fuu," Hikaru said, "Who's that?" she pointed towards the violet-haired girl. "My name is Nadeshiko." she said. "Fuu and Cuu saved me from some raiders who thought just because I was blind meant that I was an easy target." Her voice was bitter, implying that she hated the current situation. After that, they walked in silence for a while until they spotted a blue-haired girl sitting on a step, crying.  
  
"Hello Umi." Said Hikaru. Umi said nothing, only looked up. "They are my brothers, Totaru, Masonaru, and Kakeru. And the girl with brown hair is Fuu's sister, Cuu." Umi looked at them all in turn, her gaze resting on Nadeshiko. "Who's that?" she asked, her voice soft and slightly cracked. "Nadeshiko. It's nice to meet you. Fuu has told me much about you Umi. She told me that you liked to fence. Do you belong to the Junior Fencing Federation?" Umi nodded. "Do you know a girl going under the nickname 'Blue Dragon'? I'd like to meet her." Umi smiled. "I'm Blue Dragon. Why?" Nadeshiko smiled a bitter smile. "I belong as well. I'm known as Sword Dancer." Umi stood up quickly, a look of surprise on her face. "Really?" Nadeshiko just nodded. "Nice to meet you, now let's get going to Tokyo Tower!" said Umi happily. All but Hikaru and Fuu looked confused. "Tokyo Tower?" said Kakeru, "Why are we going there?" Hikaru said nothing, only smiled. Totaru sighed. "I guess we will find out when we get there. Now why don't we get going? It's getting dark, and the raiders are more active in the dark." Hikaru nodded, and they all set off. In half an hour, they reached Tokyo Tower. They climbed all the way to the top. At the top, Hikaru said, "Umi, Fuu, let's form a circle with ourselves on three sides of it, so that if lines connected us, it would cut the circle into thirds. Okay?" Umi and Fuu nodded their agreement and they all formed the desired circle. "Hikaru, what is all this for?" asked Masonaru. "It's so we can get to Cephiro." Hikaru replied, and then saw the blank looks most of their party wore. "It's an alternate world, where you can use your will power to change things. The stronger your will, the more power you have. And Umi, Fuu and I just happen to have three of the strongest hearts of all. Don't worry, we've done this before, only this time we have more people with us. Are you guys ready?" she said, addressing Umi and Fuu. They nodded, and Fuu said, "Hikaru, your statement is not all true. The truth is that you have the strongest heart in all of Cephiro." Hikaru's only response was to blush. She allowed herself to get lost in memories for a while and the shook herself. "All right everybody. Now you have to trust us all right? Otherwise this won't work. Umi, Fuu, concentrate on Cephiro. When I'm done talking, Umi, I want you to say why you want to go to Cephiro. And then Fuu, you'll go. All right let's do this!" she took a breath. "I want to go to Cephiro so that I can have a bright future with my brothers and Lantis, the man I love. Please, I wanna go back. For my future and my brothers'." She had hears her brothers stifle a protest at Lantis. She had to try very hard not to laugh at that. "Please," said Umi. "I have no future here. I want to go to Cephiro to start over. And also, to hear the stories and see the land that I have fought so hard for. And also, to see the one I love." She bowed her head and Fuu started, "I also would like to go to Cephiro, for myself, my sister, and my newfound friend, Nadeshiko. And to see Ferio." They all bowed their heads and closed their eyes. All of a sudden, a golden light enveloped them. Next thing they knew, they were falling above a festival of some kind. Hikaru spotted a man walking to the celebration that looked a lot like Clef. She managed over all the screaming, to yell "Clef! Over here! Help us!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I do believe that that's a good place to leave ya'll. Sorry about the late posting, but it's a little long and I was on a weeklong trip to Washington DC. So I'm also kinda tired. I'll post the next chapter sometime, and I had better get a review saying something around the lines of 'it certainly took you long enough' or else, like the soup guy from Seinfeld (I don't care about the spelling, I only heard about him because I passed by the soup kitchen/place where he worked in the show) 'No story for you!' bye!  
-Daine  



End file.
